The present disclosure relates generally to dispensing nozzles. In particular, self-cleaning dispensing nozzles are described.
Known dispensing nozzles are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing dispensing nozzles may be prone to an undesirable build-up of product near the dispensing tip of the nozzle. In addition, conventional dispensing nozzles allow for evaporation and oxidation of the product they dispense.
Thus, there exists a need for dispensing nozzles that improve upon and advance the design of known dispensing nozzles. Examples of new and useful dispensing nozzles relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.